stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Glassman
| birth_place = Havre de Grace, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | constituency = | party = Republican | spouse = | profession = | religion = | signature = | footnotes = | state_delegate2 = Maryland |district2= 35A | term_start2 = January 13, 1999 | term_end2 = January 10, 2008 | president = | predecessor2 = Michael G. Comeau & James Harkins | successor2 = H. Wayne Norman, Jr. | order3 = | term_start3 = | term_end3 = | predecessor3 = | successor3 = }} Barry Glassman (born March 24, 1962) is a member of the Maryland State Senate, representing District 35 in Harford County, MD; he was appointed in 2008 to fill a vacancy. Glassman was originally elected to the House of Delegates in 1998, along with Joanne S. Parrott, defeating incumbent Michael G. Comeau and winning the seat left vacant by James Harkins, who was elected as Harford County Executive. Education Glassman graduated from Havre de Grace High School. He also attended Meadowvale Elementary and Havre de Grace Middle School. After high school he attended Washington College, where he graduated in 1984 with a B.A. in political science. Career After college, Glassman was a claims investigative specialist with Travelers Insurance Company. He worked there until 1990 when he took a position with Baltimore Gas and Electric Company. Glassman became active in politics soon after college. He became a member of the Maryland Association of Counties in 1990 and was active until 1998. He was also a member of the National Association of Counties during the same time, serving on the rural affairs committee. Finally, he has been a member of the Maryland Claims Adjusters since 1990. In 1990, he also became a member of the Harford County Council, serving until 1998. He was the vice-president in 1995. He has served on several task forces, including the Task Force on Resource-Based Industry in Maryland, the Task Force to Study Motor Vehicle Salvage Inspection and Titling Practices, the Study Commission on Public Funding of Campaigns in Maryland, and the Task Force on the Future for Growth and Development in Maryland. At a local level, Glassman is a member of the American Sheep Council, Harford County 4-H Club, the Harford County Farm Bureau, the Level Volunteer Fire Company, and Omicron Delta Kappa National Leadership Society. He is a recipient of the Henry Catlin Leadership Medal from Washington College in 1984. Legislative Record * Voted against the Clean Indoor Air Act of 2007 (HB359). http://mlis.state.md.us/2007rs/billfile/HB0359.htm * Voted against in-state tuition for illegal immigrants in 2007 (HB6). http://mlis.state.md.us/2007RS/votes/house/0690.htm * Voted for slots in 2005 (HB1361). http://mlis.state.md.us/2005rs/votes/house/0152.htm http://mlis.state.md.us/1999rs/votes/house/0870.htm Election results *'2006 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 35A' ::Voters to choose two: : *'2002 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 35A' ::Voters to choose two: : *'1998 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 35A' ::Voters to choose two: : References External links *Campaign Website *Official Biography from Maryland Manual On-Line Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Havre de Grace, Maryland Category:Maryland Republicans Category:Maryland State Senators Category:Members of the Maryland House of Delegates Category:Washington College alumni